prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH43
''The Final Winter Vacation! It's a Special Lesson for Zakennah!? ''is the 43rd episode of the season, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Summary The school year is almost over, so science club and lacrosse team have new leaders. Lacrosse captain now became Maki. Yuriko asked Honoka what will she be doing next week. Shiho and Rina are also planning something. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, butler zakenna are playing with the boy outside, while the villains inside were thinking about previous battle. Next day, Nagisa went to lacrosse practice to watch them, and brought some takoyaki. They will be having a practice match against otagaku. Later, at Akane-san's, Nagisa told Honoka about Maki as the new captain. She said, that she is great but she doesn't have self-confidence. Akane-san said, that she is just like Nagisa was a year ago. Then she remembered her time as captain, and Honoka remembered hers as science club president. Meanwhile, at the bushes, Shiho and Rina were watching them, and Yuriko saw them. Later, when going home, Nagisa, Honoka, Mipple and Mepple were talking about Hikari. She was acting strange a lot. They agreed, that they shouldn't let their eyes out from her. Meanwhile, Hikari was cleaning a table at the cafe, and remembered when she saw him on a christmas decoration. Porun and Lulun asked, is she ok, and Hikari said, that everything's fine. Later, Maki met Nagisa. She asked her, is she cut out to be captain. She said, that she's trying her best, but no matter how hard she tries, the team just falls appart. She doesn't has enough confidence. Then Nagisa told her about how hard for her was at firs when she became a captain. Maki was surprised, that Nagisa also had such problems. She asked, how did she stopped worrying, and Nagisa told her, that she just realised, that she doesn't have to to like captain. She just has to be herself, and have fun playing lacrosse like always. Maki was worried, that she can't be like Nagisa - she isn't that popular. Nagisa said, that she should just do things her own way. Nagisa said, that she got an advice from Shiho and Rina, and if she keeps things her own way, everything will be fine. But she should tone down a bit - this will help. Then Maki cheered up, and thanked Nagisa for advices. When Nagisa was near home, Shiho and Rina met her. They asked her to come tomorrow at 3 o'clock to school, because they need something to talk about with her. Then they left. T the same time, Yuriko called Honoka, asking her the same thing. Meanwhile, tako cafe was about to close, and Hikari checked the fridge for supplies. There she saw Dusk Zone. Same with the boy in the mansion, who saw Garden of Light through his window. Hikari ran out, much to Akane-san's surprise. Akane-san opened the fridge again, but saw only food. Next day, both girls met at school, and Shiho with Rina asked them both to come with them. They went to science club room, and everyone from science club and lacrosse team made them a farewell party, thanking for everything this year. Then Akane-san with Hikari came, carrying a giant cake for them and a bag of takoyaki for everyone. Yuriko wanted to make a picture with everyone and a cake, but fainted like everyone else. Then zakenna started walking outside. The girls went out and saw Viblis. Everyone transformed. They fought zakenna, and Viblis was about to attack Luminous, when the boy used his powers. Baldez saw that. Then zakenna tried attacking her, but Lulun used her shield. Black and White callad Sparkle Bracelets and used Marble Screw Max Sparkle, defeating zakenna. They returned, and everyone thanked hem again. Later, Lovelan returned to the chairect. Hikari fell, but she said, that she's fine. Nagisa and Honoka wondered about that dark wave from before, and Hikari explained, that this waa probably him. There is only one Heartiel missing, not counting unentered Seekun. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminious *Fujimura Shougo *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Viblis *Baldez *Circulas *Uraganos *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Yuriko *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes